everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lauren1120/Why I Ship Demma and Jandi
' WHY I SHIP DEMMA AND JANDI' ' Okay, before i start this blog I want to make a few things clear. i got busy and stopped watching EWW after mid season 2. Now my interest has spearked back up and I'm ready to re-obsess. While writing, this I only thought about the character's personalities and not much of the scenes they've shared since I have a lot of catching up to do. So, keep all of that in mind. Also, sorry in advance because I probably have everything wrong. But, if you don't care about that read ahead.' ' DEMMA' ' '''So, lets talk about why I ship Demma, the romantic paring of Daniel Miller and Emma Alonso. First off, Emma has a heart that's pure and full of love. She want's fun and adventure and happiness. She hates drama. Daniel is the same way: he hates drama. Remember when Emma didn't tell Daniel that she got her powers back? He was hurt that Emma wasn't being totally open with him. Emma didn't want to hurt Daniel and felt bad that she made such a bad mistake. So, you can tell that Daniel is big on trust and doesn't want to get burned. That probably stems from his toxic relationship with Maddie. When Daniel met Emma, it was like he was getting a fresh start. He didn't have to hurt and neglected. Emma really liked him for him and cared about him a lot. Emma has nothing but love and positivity and that's exactly what Daniel needed. Now, you may be thinking that Jax would be in need of a caring, loveable soul like Emma a lot more than Danny. Well, that's true. But, Jax doesn't go with Emma like Daniel does. Daniel and Emma had nearly died together before Jax was even in the picture. They have a stronger connection and Daniel obviously loves Emma a lot more. Why? Well, Jax at on point cared more about Emma's crazy, evil clone than the real Emma. Daniel was always faithful and was there for Emma. Sure, sometimes they would get frustrated with each other and there were bumps in the road, but that never had any affect on the way they felt about each other. Now, when Daniel broke up with Emma, it was due to Mia's spell. But according to Maddie, the spell made him do what he really wanted deep down. Does that mean he ddin't like Emma anymore? No. And here's why. Yes, he actually wanted to break up with Emma, but from what I see it wasn't becausehe didn't want to be with her naymore. There was too much drama and he felt that he couldn't trust Emma anymore. Emma and Daniel wanted to just be togther, in love, and happy, but there always had to be something in the way. Daniel thought breaking up was what was best, but if Jax didn't get in there business, they would still be together. And if Jax didn't ruin everything, Daniel wouldn't be in an alternate universe and all of his friends would remember him. And he could be with the girl he loved. Daniel wouldn't be better off if he never met Emma. Emma took away all the pain and suffering he went through with Maddie. Actually, if Jax didn't ruin everything, Daniel would be better off. Daniel would probably have probably never even been gone anyways. But Jax needs love too right? He needs someone to keep him out of trouble.. Almost like a guardian? Wait, isn't Andi training to be a guardian? Wait a minute... '''JANDI' ' ' Oh my gosh that hug is so adorable. I really need to catch up... Anyways, Jax can't have someone as pure as Emma. Daniel does. He needs someone like Andi. Now, Andi is fun, but knows how to keep Jax out of trouble. Besides, they already have chemistry. They would be so adorable! Again, look at this hug>>>>> Basically, Jandi and Demma are better matches than Jemma. I'm reallly upset that EWW's endgame was totally Jemma. I feel like the writing could have been so much better and this show could have been so much more. Oh well, I guess not everyone can ahve a happy ending... Category:Blog posts